The present invention relates to a material that is coated with or soaked in a suspension of a botanical extract such that particles of said natural botanical extract are in contact with, embedded on, or embedded within the material. The present invention can be used to preserve perishable substances such as edible substances or foods by extending their freshness, shelf life or suitability for consumption by living organisms. Botanical extracts suitable for the present invention include botanical extracts that have anti-bacterial, anti-fungal, anti-viral or other preventative or curative properties. The botanical extract coated material described in the present invention is suitable for applications such as the packaging and preservation of perishable substances such as fruits and vegetables, meat products, dairy products, edible substances, non-edible substances and other perishable substances.
Perishable edible substances such as fruits and vegetables are subject to spoilage during growth and ripening, while they are being transported and when they are placed on the shelves at retail outlets such as grocery stores. Thus, from the farming process to the retail of many foods, significant losses are often incurred by the spoilage of significant proportions of a given sample of a food type. This can result in significant losses to farmers, distributors and retailers and even result in food shortages in regions or countries where food is scarce. Currently a number of chemicals, waxes and other synthetic products are used to spray, coat or cover perishable foods to prevent or delay the onset of spoilage. Washing fruits and vegetables with certain chemicals such as antibacterial chemicals or sulfur can slow down the spoilage process. Fruits and vegetables are also subject to infestation by insects and other natural predators and a number of chemicals and synthetic insecticides are currently used to preserve fruits and vegetables during the growing stages. For many other foods, preservatives are added to the food itself to prevent spoilage.
Yet, many of the currently used methods are not suitable for all types of foods such as fruits and vegetables and many of the currently used preservatives, insecticides and other preservation methods are not always effective in preventing spoilage for sufficient time periods. Furthermore, chemicals and toxins used for preservation can seep into foods such as fruits and vegetables and the chemicals and toxins can often not be sufficiently removed when such foods are prepared for consumption by living organisms. This presents toxicity concerns for consumers. The market for organic foods has grown significantly in recent years as consumers seek to obtain foods that are free of chemicals and other toxins. Therefore, there is a strong need for non-toxic, natural agents that are effective in preventing spoilage of edible foods and that hold anti-bacterial, anti-fungal and insecticidal properties. Perishable substances, as described in the present invention, also include non-edible perishable substances such as therapeutic botanical substances.
The botanical extract-coated material described in the present invention presents many advantages over currently available tools and methods for preserving perishable substances. In the present invention many different materials can be used in combination with a variety of botanical extracts from plants of different species. For example, paper or cardboard can be coated with an extract from the seeds of fenugreek (trigonella foenum-graecum). Fenugreek has anti-bacterial and anti-fungal properties and is effective in preventing the growth of pathogens. Thus, when foods, such as strawberries, are placed on wrapped in the fenugreek-coated paper, their freshness is preserved for a longer period of time since pathogens such as bacteria and fungi do not grow as easily on their surface. The foods can be placed in contact with the material containing the botanical extract in any configuration that is suitable for reducing the spoilage of such foods. Botanical extracts such as fenugreek can also have applications such as preventing the proliferation of pathogens in applications such as tissue culturing.
The botanical extract coated material described in the present invention offers a number of advantages over currently available methods because it:
presents low or no toxicity risks, depending on the type of botanical extract used;
provides a safe, natural alternative for the preservation of perishable substances;
can be easily prepared with botanical extracts such as fenugreek extracts;
can be developed for different types of perishable food packaging and holding applications; and,
can be developed for large-scale production.
Various features of novelty that characterize the present invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its advantages and objects, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.